The End
by Dim
Summary: Oh, my gosh! Zim has taken over Dib! What will happen?! Ok, this is my first fan. fic. So please be nice and r/r!!


Untitled

He sat there thinking about the tragic thing that had happened to him. Just the other day he was working on his latest skool project. His sister Gaz was sent to the planet IRK for tests.   


"What will happen to her?"   


He thought as he floated in the big test tube in Zim's underground lab. G.I.R. was sitting on the floor staring at him. Dib thought back to the other day. He was at home coming up with a new water weapon to get back at Zim for the water balloon bomb. He finally came up with something. He called it the PASET DISTROYER 4000. He had brought it to skool with him. But Zim had built a machine a lot like the one he used to get into Dib's body. It shot a sticky net out of it's hand . Dib dogged the first shot, but he had to take off his new weapon to do so.   


" WELL DIB, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, FAT LITTLE EARTH MONKEY? YOUR LATEST INVENTION IS NO GOOD TO YOU ANYMOER!" 

Zim shouted. Dib stood there for a minute, so dazed at what just happened he couldn't think.   


"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS ZIM!!!"   


He yelled as he flipped over another net . He ran home as fast as he could trying to dodge nets along the way. Leaping over his fence he ran into the open doorway. Dib slammed the door shut then leaned against it breathing rapidly.   


"What are you doing Dib?"   


Gaz said as she walked into the room. Dib had to catch his breath still so it took a minute before he could speak.   


"Zim was... attacking me with... a big robot and...it could shoot sticky... nets from it's... hands. It was... trying to kill...me."  


Gaz gave him a weird look. Then she looked out the window. She looked back at Dib with a pale face and large eyes. Gaz grabbed Dib's hand and ran into the basement. Her father, Dr. Membrain, was working on his latest invention. Gaz ran over, dropping Dib along the way.   


"DAD! DAD! We need your help!"   


Dr. Membrain turned around, then quickly turned back for a few last zaps to his toast. Then looked at his kids.   


"The world needs my help daughter!" 

"The world needs your help now!"   


Gaz said as she took her father to the window.   


"Your right! I'll take a trip to Hawaii!"   


Gaz and Dib looked at there father with disappointed faces. Later, after Dr.Membrain had left, Gaz still had a disappointed look, but Dib had gotten a little ticked off with his fathers behavior.   


"Well, I'm not going to moup around! I'm going to give Zim a surprise he will never forget!"   


Then he ran into the basement. For two days, Dib staid in the basement working to finish his dads latest invention. Then ,finally when he was done, he yelled, "Gaz! Come here and look! And bring me a sandwich, I'm hungry!"   


Gaz came down with the ham samwhich to see what Dib had built. "I call it the 2001 KILLER ROBOT !"   


Dib said showing of his new weapon. Gaz look very impreast. " But how are you going to find him?" She asked as she helped Dib into the robot. " Oh, he will be waiting for me." Dib said as the back on the robot shut. Outside, the robo matic walked into the down the street. In the loud speaker Dib said " COME ON OUT ZIM ! I'M READY TO DEFEET YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!" 

Zim came around the corner. "FOOL! YOU HAVE NO POSSIBLE IDEA WHAT POWER YOU TOY WITH!!"   


Then he charged at Dib with full power. Dib moved his robot just in time. "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS ZIM!!!" Dib yelled as he dodged another shot. But then Dib's robot tripped and fell over. Then Zim shot a laser net at Dib. It drained all the power from he's robot. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Dib yelled as was grabbed from his robot.   


"You, you, you filthy human! You really have no possible idea what power you toy with! Well, you shall pay!"   


Then a large shock ran through Dib's body.   


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"How stupid I was to let something so cruel like that happen!" Dib thought in the big test tube. "And Gaz, what will happen to Gaz?" He thought. Then G.I.R. got up and said, "Masters never been so cruelish before." G.I.R. looked down at the floor for a minute, then said, "I wish I could hug you !" Then he ran out of the room crying. Dib watched the little robot run with a sad look. Dib closed his eyes, then a dark shadow casted over him.   


"Well, Dib. How dose it fell to be a prisoner?!" Zim laughed out loud. Dib just hung his head feeling sorry for himself. then his head sparked an idea. "Say, Zim. Did you know that I'm really the ruler of all the earth?" Zim looked up, interested. "No your not. Your just a fat little earth monkey." Dib smiled evilly. " Yes I am. I am a alien like you. But my kind has never been heard of.." Zim got a little angry. "Oh, yeah! Prove it!"   


Dib thought for a minute, then said, "My ID. is at home. You let me go and I'll get it." Zim thought for a minute, then said, "I'm coming to. Just to make sure that you don't get away." Dib smiled evilly as the water drained out of the and the top lifted off. He hopped down, then Zim put a special watch on his wrist. " This way I can track you." Zim said as he followed Dib to his house. When they got there, they went to Dib's room. Opening the door, Dib and Zim trudged through the mess of magazines and files trying to get to his drawer. Dib ran through it, his back to Zim. then he pulled out a water gun, and tucked it in his jacket.   


"I have to go to the bathroom." He said, turning around. Zim looked at him for a minute. "Fine." He said finally. Dib went in, turned on the faucet, filled his water gun, walked out, then followed Zim back to Dib's room. "OK, DIB! WERES YOUR ID?!?!" Dib smiled evilly, then yelled, "RIGHT HERE, ZIM!!" Then he squirted Zim right in the sqweedly spooch! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zim screamed as he fell over and started rolling on the floor. Then Dib held up a jar of paste. " give me the paste" Zim said weakly. " I will if you get Gaz back." Dib said angrily. Weakly, Zim agreed. So Dib put Zim in a wagon and pulled him to his house.   


Inside, Zim showed to his layer. "there" Zim said pointing to the big purple button on the keyboard. Dib pushed it. At first nothing happened. "What's wrong?!?! Where's Gaz?!?!" Zim just laid there, to weak to do anything. Then an image appeared. "Gaz...." Dib said, wide eyed. First as a hollow gram, then a 3D human. 

"give me the paste..( cough)" "Fine, here it is.' Dib said he left the jar of paste a foot away from Zim's reach.   
  


As he and Gaz walked home, Gaz asked, "How did you get free?" Dib smiled and said, "Well, I killed him with water." Gaz just gave Dib a stupid look. 

  



End file.
